My Beloved Aniki
by dEviLune Michaelis
Summary: Gemuruh ombak yang menghantam karang terdengar keras. Sasuke berdiri diatas tebing karang sambil mengingat masa lalunya bersama Itachi. after Itachi's death. Sasuke's PoV, bad summary.


**My Beloved Aniki**

Desclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Cast : Sasuke Uchiha

Genre: Family & Hurt/Comfort

Rate: K+

Warning: OOC Sasuke, Brotherhood, DLDR! Teks _Italic_ adalah Flashback!

* * *

Happy Reading~

* * *

~Sasuke's Point of View~

Kakak, apa kau tahu? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah membencimu. Kau selalu melakukan yang terbaik untukku, walau terkadang apa yang kau lakukan itu menyebalkan. Apa kau ingat saat aku masih kecil dulu, aku sangat suka digendong olehmu, aku menyukai caramu menyentil dahiku dan setiap ucapan sayang yang kau berikan hanya untuk ku seorang. Adik satu-satunya yang paling kau cinta, benar? Aku merasa sangat tidak berguna saat ini. Apa yang telah kulakukan ternyata malah semakin membuat hatiku sakit. Aku tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau aku akan menjadi se-menyesal ini. Aku sangat berharap kau tidak membenci ku karena tindakan bodoh yang telah aku lakukan.

Saat inipun aku sedang mengingat-ingat hal-hal yang dahulu pernah kita lakukan. Waktu itu kau mengajakku untuk melihat latihanmu dihutan. Tentu saja aku sangat senang karena kau bilang, kau akan mengajariku melempar kunai juga. Kau menyuruhku untuk melihat dari balik pohon saja, khawatir kalau-kalau aku terluka karena kunai yang melenceng. Meskipun hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi, tapi aku menurut saja apa katamu.

Yang ku lihat adalah kau melompat dengan sangat tinggi, seperti melayang lalu kau membalikan badanmu dengan sangat anggun sehingga posisi kepalamu saat itu ada dibawah kemudian kau menutup matamu, menjoba berkonsentrasi lalu melempar kunai dari tanganmu. Membiarkan kunai-kunai itu bergerak menembus udara, tetapi sebelum mereka mencapai target, kau melemparkan kunai lagi membuat mereka mengeluarkan bunyi dentingan karena saling bertabrakan.

Bukannya menjadi kacau, kunai-kunai itu malah mengenai ke 12 target tepat ditengahnya tidak peduli terget-target itu berada dibalik batu, di batang pohon atau di tanah sekalipun. Kemudian kakak turun. Dengan sempurna tentu saja, tidak lucu kalau seorang Uchiha seperti kakak turun dengan kepala duluan yang mendarat di tanah. Apa-apaan itu?

Akupun keluar dari tempat persembunyianku. Kakak memang hebat. Aku langsung saja memeluk tubuhnya dan memintanya untuk mengajariku saat itu juga. Tapi kakak hanya tersenyum seraya membalas pelukan ku, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"_nah, ayo kita pulang , Sasuke. Ini sudah hampir gelap, nanti ibu khawatir"_ kata kak itachi.

"_yah kakak, tapi kan sudah janji mau mengajariku jurus baru? Kakak pembohong!"_

Tidak kusangka kakak akan mengatakan itu. Seperti biasa, akupun merajuk. Berharap supaya kakak mau meng-iya-kan permintaanku. Sedetik kemudian kakak tersenyum maklum ke arahku. Ah, kali ini melenceng lagi kakak malah menyentil dahiku dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Sungguh saat itu aku sangat tidak menyukai kebiasaannya menyentil dahiku. Tapi mulai sekarang sepertinya aku akan merindukannya melakukan itu.

Kemudian tergambar lagi di otakku. Sangat jelas. Aku dan kakak sedang duduk diteras. Kami berdua menghadap kearah halaman rumah kami yang luas yang dikelilingi oleh tembok, terdapat lambang kebesaran keluarga Uchiha disana dengan hiasan shishiodoshi di pojokan nya dan kolam kecil yang berada dibawahnya. Kata-kata mu kala itu selalu ku ingat, bahkan sampai sekarang.

"_kau dan aku adalah saudara yang sangat unik-"_

"_sebagai dinding yang harus kau lampaui, aku..."_

"_aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu"_

"_walau dibenci... itulah arti seorang kakak"_

Apa kau sadar, kak? Kau mengatakannya dengan tersenyum. Kau membuatku bangga menjadi adikmu. Aku percaya saja pada perkataan mu, karena kau tidak mungkin berbohong. Tetapi yang kurasakan pada malam itu berbeda. Semua ucapan mu laksana samurai yang siap untuk mencabik jantungku. Melukai hatiku hingga yang tertinggal disana hanyalah perih. Ya, malam itu. Tepat saat bulan purnama.

Aku yang pulang terlambat dari latihan itu tidak tahu apa-apa. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada keluarga ku, keluarga kita. Kau membunuh semuanya tanpa ampun. Kau tak menyisakan satupun kecuali aku. Membiarkanku sendirian dalam gelap. Lebur dengan dingin yang sepi. Tanpa kehangatan dari tatapanmu. Tanpa senyum cantik dari ibu juga tanpa senyum bangga dari ayah. Kau merebut semuanya kak, menorehkan luka yang busuk.

Aku tidak mengerti, mungkin terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Entah mengapa kau terlihat seperti monster pembunuh dihadapanku, kau memaksaku untuk membencimu. Menanamkan dendam dalam otak ku. Membuatku bersumpah, bahwa hidupku hanya akan kugunakan untuk membalaskan dendam. Padamu, orang yang sangat aku cinta. Hingga sekarang, dendam itu terbalaskan. Kau mati ditanganku, sesuai dengan apa yang kau harapkan. Tetapi itu tidak membuatku lega, aku puas kau mati.

Tapi hatiku menangis darah karena mengetahui fakta itu, alasan mengapa kau sampai melakukan pembantaian itu. Hanya demi aku, hanya demi melindungi nyawaku. Adik yang paling kau cinta. Kau yang telah membunuh semua dengan begitu dingin, tidak bisa membunuhku. Kau membuatku tertawa, kak.

Kau mengerti, Lalu kenapa kau lakukan? Sebegitu sayangnya kah kau padaku, sampai kau rela? Membunuh hatimu dan membuat dirimu menjadi seorang yang brengsek? Kau yang telah membuatku melihatmu dengan benci dan membuatku tidak sudi memanggilmu kakak adalah, Kau yang selalu tersenyum ke arahku. Kau yang selalu membelaiku dengan tangan hangat mu. Kau yang selalu membuatku senang dengan caramu. Kau yang selalu menyayangiku. kau yang selalu membuatku menjadi bayangan mu. Kau yang membuatku bangga. Kau yang membuatku teramat menyayangimu sampai sesakit ini.

Ah, Aku tahu...

Untuk adik tercinta...

kau harus bertarung denganku...

dan mati dihadapanku

demi kedamaian Konoha...

terlebih lagi, demi aku...

kau ingin mati sebagai penjahat dan penghianat

menerima aib sebagai ganti kehormatan...

kebencian sebagai ganti cinta

walau begitu, kau mati dengan wajah tersenyum

kau mewariskan nama Uchiha padaku, adikmu

dan terus menipuku...

saat itupun aku...

"_kak, nanti temani aku latihan lagi, ya?"_

"_iya. Tapi, aku punya misi. Mulai besok, kau juga masuk akademi, kan? Waktu bersama kita juga akan berkurang"_

"_tak apa. Yang penting, kakak mau menemaniku sekali-sekali"_

Tetap-

"_kau dan aku adalah saudara yang sangat unik. Sebagai dinding yang harus kau lampaui, aku akan selalu ada disampingmu. Walau dibenci... itulah arti seorang kakak"_

Dan selalu,

"_kakak! Hari ini, temani aku latihan shuriken, dong!"_

"_aku sibuk... diajari ayah juga tak apa, kan?"_

"_habis, katanya kakak lebih jago dalam jurus shuriken. Aku yang anak-anak juga tahu. Kakak selalu memperlakukanku seperti orang merepotkan begitu.."_

Meski kau menyentil dahiku-

"_maaf, sasuke. Lain kali, ya?"_

Aku senang, juga...

"_maaf, sasuke... ini yang terakhir..."_

Akan merindukannya.

Terima kasih,

karena kau sudah menjadi kakakku. walau pun kau menanggung beban seberat itu sendirian. Dengan sisa tenagamu, kau... tersenyum. Untuk yang pertama dan terahir setelah sekian lama aku begitu membencimu. Jujur, aku merindukannya dan akan semakin merindukannya mulai sekarang. Terima kasih banyak, Uchiha Itachi. Aku, Uchiha Sasuke menyayangimu. Dari setiap tetes darah yang mengalir ditubuh kotor ini. Dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam.

Maafkan aku, untuk segalanya. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang kau lihat. Yang kau lihat sama sekali berbeda dengan apa yang akan aku lihat. Aku tidak bisa menerima ini, mereka yang telah membuatmu menderita sementara mereka bersenang-senang, akan menerima balasannya. Bagimu, nyawaku lebih berharga daripada desa. Begitupun aku, bagiku nyawamu jauh lebih berharga daripada desa.

Untuk yang terahir, aku tidak bisa menerima tekadmu. Hanya untukmu, aku minta maaf. Aku yang bodoh ini telah membuatmu sakit hingga hatimu terluka dan mengorbankan segalanya. Aku akan membalas mereka semua. Orang-orang konoha. Biar aku tenggelam dalam kegelapan pun, asal demi kau dan klan aku rela menyakiti tubuh ini, yang telah lama kehilangan hati. Karena hatiku telah dibawa oleh mu. Aku bersumpah, demi kau dan klan kita.

Aku mencintaimu kakak.


End file.
